


convenience store crush

by yoonwonu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lowercase, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Red Velvet, Wet Clothing, based on taeyong and mark's new candy challenge on twitter, basically taeyong is your crush, cute taeyong, not smut but mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonwonu/pseuds/yoonwonu
Summary: you enter the nearest convenience store from your house late at night, and find a cute blue haired guy on the spot.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 32





	convenience store crush

**Author's Note:**

> basically i saw someone on twitter quoting markyong's "candy challenge" by baekhyun, about taeyong being the cute guy on the grocery store, and decided to write something about it. so, plot credits to @/nct_127 on twitter!
> 
> also, i hate the "y/n" thing so i gave the main character a name, but it is often described as "you"! 
> 
> " " means dialogue, ' ' means thoughts

you’d always stop by the convenience store near your place. mostly because you lived alone, and had barely no time to go to the supermarket, so that was the easy way. after all, you didn’t have a problem eating ramen almost four times a week. maybe your stomach did, but you didn’t seem to think about it that much.

you were so tired after spending almost all day on college, you just wanted to go home, take a nice warm shower and sleep. but you also needed food, otherwise you wouldn’t be able to sleep. who sleeps with their belly empty?

it was raining, and the weather was rather cold. as you struggled to move your fingers, almost freezing, your eyes finally saw the big red and blue sign for your favorite and most reliable place in town. your old mate convenience store.

“good evening, hyejin!” the cashier, who you were friends with for quite some time, smiled to you as you entered the store. “what’s up, johnny? tired today?” “you know i’m never actually tired, i just-”

“yah, can i take this one, john?” you heard a voice from behind your back and turned your head to see who it was. it came from a blue haired guy, probably around your age. he was wearing a greyish blue hoodie with some green stars on it. he held a gatorade bottle in one of his hands.

“forgot my wallet at home, sorry.” the guy chuckled as he approached the cashier, where you were just having a conversation with johnny, before you got interrupted, of course. only when he leaned in the counter, he seemed to have noticed you.

he looked at you with certain curiosity in his eyes. you were probably doing the same. you could’ve swear that he checked you out for a few seconds, before smiling slightly as some quiet way to say “hello”.

“okay man, but you gotta pay me back tomorrow!” johnny warned him, he seemed serious about that.

you knew johnny well, you guys had known each other for maybe six months? since you moved into your own apartment, to be more precise. he was a nice guy, but sometimes, when you had the problem of forgetting your wallet at home, or simply not having enough money to pay, he would turn into a very serious person. he was always very serious when the subject was money. but still, johnny would always help.

“you know me, i always do. okay, thanks, bye!” he waved at you and johnny (or maybe just at johnny) quickly, and rushed out of the shop, like he was in a hurry or something. who would be in a hurry by that time? it was 10pm, of a tuesday. weird.

forty minutes later, you were laying on your bed, watching some youtube videos about space and aliens theories. you were heavily into stuff like that. sooner than you could realise, you fell asleep, your belly filled with ramen you bought earlier. and your head was full of curiosity. 'who was that guy?'  
-

unwillingly or not, your thoughts were messier than ever the next day. you couldn’t focus on what you had to do all day, and that was very odd, since you actually enjoyed your classes a lot.

perhaps you didn't want to admit, but you knew the reason behind all that struggling. somehow, you couldn’t stop thinking about the blue hoodie guy from last night. what was wrong with you? your brain was trying to find a reason to visit johnny again today, even though you didn’t need to.

'he’s supposed to pay johnny today, right?'

'yeah, he’s definitely paying johnny today. but what time?'

many of your friends had told you several times that you are very determined sometimes. and that includes wanting to know someone’s identity. you weren’t ashamed of admitting that you were very flirty sometimes. just the thought of meeting that guy from the other day made your heart beat faster.

it wasn’t love, of course. very far from that. how can you love someone you saw only for 40 seconds? it was curiosity, that was you, searching for some fun. okay, maybe your aries venus had some influence on that.

after several hours of studying, it was around 10pm. again. your feet took you home. 'home!! go home! you need to rest!' your thoughts were having an internal battle with each other. 'go to the convenience store! he’ll be there!'

and the wrong ones won.

there you were, in the convenience store you were so familiar with. “hyejin, you again!” johnny warmly greeted you with a nice smile, once he heard the bell above the door ring, as you entered the store. “hi johnny! yeah, i kind of, uh, ran out of… toothpaste.” your brain struggled to think fast and find an excuse to be visiting the store again.

your feet slowly started moving through the small store, wondering if you’d be lucky or not. hopeless, you searched the store for some toothpaste, which you had plenty at home. what a poor excuse!

your heart skipped a beat when you heard the bell ringing once again.

“yah, told you i’d pay you back today”

that was his voice, the same guy as before. your eyes slowly turned into his direction, only to notice he was wearing the same hoodie as the previous day. he had a lollipop in his mouth, and seemed rather enthusiastic than in a hurry, unlike before. you watched from afar, as a second boy entered the store. he was taeyong and johnny's friend, apparently. they asked johnny to film them dancing to a song. weird. but at the same time, very cute. it looked like some sort of tiktok challenge, but you wasn't sure of that. still, he looked cute dancing with that hoodie.

you sighed heavily and unintentionally dropped a few boxes of toothpaste on the floor. and by a few, i mean a lot. that wasn’t your plan. you wanted to approach him like a boss but, well, that failed. johnny, the guy in the hoodie and his friend turned their heads to you, and you felt your cheeks burn.

“ahah, sorry, just dropped these” you said, awkwardly. 'i’m so stupid.' you noticed a faint smile across his lips, johnny was just looking at you without much concern. “it’s fine. taeyong, help her out, will you?”

'taeyong. that’s his name. the cute guy from the convenience store.'

he mouthed a “sure” and came near you, crouching to help you pick all those toothpaste boxes. his other friend stayed there, chatting with johnny. before you could do your move, taeyong surprised you, by going first.

“what’s your name?” he looked into your eyes and you could almost feel the air leaving your lungs as he stared at you. intensely. “hyejin.” you looked down, too intimidated by his look.

'what is happening? no one can make me feel intimidated! i intimidate people, not the opposite! gather your shit, hyejin, don’t let him win over you!'

you could see he was smirking at you. “i’m taeyong. two days in a row, huh? what brings you here today?” he questioned. “ran out of toothpaste, actually. what about you?” you answered, struggling not to make eye contact.

“i gotta pay johnny back. don’t you remember?”

'bold of you to assume i paid attention to you last night. but yeah…'

“oh, right. have you known johnny for long?” you tried to start conversation with him, and fortunately, he seemed okay with that. “yeah, quite some time. about ten years, i guess? we were both fifteen at the time. two reckless teenagers.”

“oh, nice. i moved near here six months ago, that’s when i started coming here almost everyday.”

“cool, i live near here too!”

you two stood up, after collecting all those toothpaste boxes that were once sprawled on the ground. you were looking at each other, without saying anything. this time, you were the one checking him out. and let’s say that maybe he was in for the flirting just as much as you were.

“uhm, you guys done?” johnny’s voice woke you up from the intense staring, and brought you back to reality. the both of you looked at johnny awkwardly, while he stared at you. you just nodded in response and thanked taeyong for helping you.

maybe he wasn’t being so discreet, because you could definitely feel his gaze towards you, and that made you feel great. with a smirk on, you went to johnny and paid for the totally useless toothpaste.

“i guess that’s it for today, see you another time, guys” you waved to your friend and the dancing dude, who did the same, with the brightest smiles on.

“nice meeting you taeyong.” you just bowed to the boy, who was playing with a lollipop in his mouth, which made him 10000x more attractive. he nodded, up against the counter, where johnny meticulously counted the money on the register.

“see you, hyejin”

'see you? interesting.'

you went to sleep satisfied that night.

-

“she was totally checking me out. i know it.”

“what? you sound like a creep, taeyong!”

taeyong was impatiently pressuring johnny to tell him more about you, the convenience store cute girl. he was so shy the first time you met, because he really doesn’t know how to act around cute girls. that’s his weak point.

but he found out you were one of a kind. the way you acted around him, stared into his eyes without fear, made him a lot more interested than he thought he would.

“man, i know it. she stared into my soul, i almost passed out!” taeyong whined, and johnny face palmed himself mentally. “okay, let’s say, she checked you out. what about it?”

“‘what about it?’! what do you mean ‘what about it’? she´s cute, damn it! oh man, she’s fucking cute. i wouldn’t even be making this such a big deal but the way she stared at me… fuck, that was hot. i couldn’t even intimidate her with my looks.”

this time, johnny laughed hard. he thought taeyong was being so silly for saying those things out loud. people usually think those things, right? growing up together with taeyong, johnny knew him pretty well. taeyong was the type of guy to act shy around girls, but when he found one he was actually into, he would change completely, trying to be more intimidating and flirty. oh yes he was a flirt. and a good one, by the way. maybe his gemini venus had some influence on that.

seeing him like that because of you was funny in johnny’s eyes.

“yah, why are you laughing?!” taeyong slapped johnny’s arm, kinda harder than he meant to. “nothing, tae. just funny seeing you like that.” he chuckled one more time, which left taeyong kinda mad.

“just so you know, she’s kind of tough. she won’t give into you easily.” johnny took a sip of his smoothie, making a funny face after tasting it because it was a little too sour. “cool. give me her number.”

“no.”

“why not?”

“i don’t want to.”

“oh for god’s sake! are you my friend or hers?”

“both.”

taeyong sighed hard, took johnny’s smoothie from his hands and tasted it. “you know what? that’s fine. i’ll get it myself. another time.” and just like that, he left the store. johnny couldn’t keep himself from laughing at the whole situation.

-

two days later, you found yourself entering the store again. taeyong was there already, just having a chat with johnny. “hello” you announced your arrival, and the two gentlemen smiled at your presence.

taeyong was looking rather cute today. he was wearing a cap, and he had a greyish blue hoodie on, just like before, but this one was different. it was written “unicorns and rainbows”. that’s cute, you thought.

you smiled as you read the words on his hoodie. “are you into furry?” you asked, pointing to his hoodie, intending to be provocative. johnny let out a loud laugh, and taeyong just chuckled at your question, looking down to his lap. johnny was still laughing, and taeyong decided to test you.

“don’t know yet, wanna find out together?” he looked into your eyes, smirking. oh…

johnny slapped his arm, still laughing at him. “yah, stop it, taeyong!” he said, trying to catch his breath. you just smiled awkwardly and moved on. after all, you needed to buy shampoo. taeyong followed your steps throughout the whole store.

“are you stalking me?” you asked, focused on reading the label of that coconut scented bottle of shampoo. “nope. just, walking beside you.” he answered. “oh, this one is good for dry hair, you should take it.” he handed you a green bottle of shampoo which had a big sticker on written ‘for dry and damaged hair’.

“hey!”

you looked at him with an angry face, which made him laugh. but he had a point… you had dyed your hair a few times, and it was indeed kinda dry. but you couldn’t let him be right! no way!

“ _you_ should take it.” you pushed his hand with the shampoo towards his own chest and continued looking. “i think so too. i dyed my hair too many times, it might fall out someday.” you laughed at his confession.

'he’s kinda cool…'

-

it had been a week since you visited johnny. but little did you know, taeyong would stop by everyday, hoping to catch up on you.

but actually, it’s not that you were avoiding it, you just didn’t have time to. college was beyond stressful, and you really wish you had a break for a week, perhaps? that’d be nice. that day you’d visit johnny, this time you actually ran out of food and a few other things.

“evening!” you chanted as soon as you entered the store. you were, as always, welcomed by johnny’s smile.

“are you okay? you seem tired…” johnny worried about you, after all, you did look tired. “i’m good, just a bit tired from college.” you were definitely not in your best day. you noticed taeyong wasn’t there, and you couldn’t help but wonder about him.

“you know, me and some friends are gathering together this weekend. you should come!”

“oh, what are you up to?” you got a little interested in hanging out with friends. it’s been some time since you did something fun.

“uhm, maybe watch a movie, eat some pizza, drink a little… you know? just this kind of stuff” johnny explained. it did seem kind of appealing. “not a lot of people will come, tho, just a few.”

“okay, convinced me enough. just text me the address and time, i’ll be there.”

-

johnny had texted you on saturday, telling you where you’d meet. thankfully, it wasn’t far at all, just one block away from your home. you didn’t know johnny lived that close to you, but hey, that’s a plus! alway good having friends who live near you, right?

you dressed casually. some jeans and a sweater, simple and comfortable. you made your way to where you were supposed to meet johnny. it was a an average size house, very well lit up, to be fair. it had one of those very large and beautiful doors, which you found amazing. you’ve always wanted one of those, but your bank account wouldn’t cooperate.

you rang the bell, and a few seconds later, johnny opened the desirable door. he waved at you, with a bottle of soju in one of his hands. “hyejin, i’m glad you made it.” he guided you into the house, which you found incredibly beautiful inside.

“your house is really pretty! i envy you.” you looked so dumbfounded by the decoration. johnny chuckled. “it’s not mine. it’s taeil’s actually. come, i’ll introduce you to the people.”

'and who’s taeil? why am i in his house?!'

you would be lying if you said that didn’t startled you a bit. johnny forgot to mention that it wasn’t _his_ house.

he guided you through the large rooms and corridors, only to arrive at a living room. there were two big sofas, a fireplace and a big tv above. and a lot of plants could be found there too. it was a very comfortable place.

oh, not to mention a very loud presence of other five men and three women there. they seemed too busy talking loudly and drinking that they didn’t even notice your presence. “uhm, hey guys, this is hyejin, the friend i told you guys about.”

all of them turned around to look at you. they were all very pretty, you thought, and they flashed big welcoming smiles towards you.

“that’s yuta, doyoung, taeil, sooyoung, yerim and wendy. you already know taeyong and mark, from the store, so… yeah, that’s it.”

taeyong was sitting/laying on the couch, with a soju bottle in one of his hands, carefully checking you out. his eyes were a bit red also, you couldn’t help but notice. overall, he looked damn hot.

you were an extrovert, so it wasn’t hard for you to fit in with new people. you actually enjoyed making new friends, and were quite good at it also. they were all sprawled on the beige carpet, and on the two big sofas. thankfully, they were all dressed casually, like you.

you sat down next to the girls, across taeyong. just to have a bit of fun. you complimented taeil’s house, who seemed very proud of it. the girls were pretty nice too, they all seemed like good friends. soon enough, they gave you a drink. of course, you took it without any doubts. throughout the whole night, you talked about the most various things, god, they were so random and energetic! you were having a lot of fun hanging out with them. to be fair, you were all pretty drunk. taeyong seemed to have stopped drinking a while ago, because his eyes were already kind of red.

speaking of him, you exchanged a lot of looks, all the time. he couldn’t stop looking at you, you were just so pretty, it left him speechless. also, his hair was black now, not blue anymore. and you kinda liked it more this way. he looked a bit tipsy. he was the kind to laugh at everything when drunk, and he would also be very clinging.

hours had passed, everyone was watching some funny movie on tv. well, almost everyone. taeyong was nowhere to be found, sooyoung was sleeping in wendy’s arms, and doyoung and yuta were drawing on taeil’s sleepy face with a marker. mark and yerim were actually the only ones watching the movie and commenting about it.

you decided to get up for a while and stretch your legs, maybe grab some water. you were just a little tipsy now, but still craving for some water. you made your way to the kitchen, which was, obviously, very chic and well decorated.

“you look pretty today.”

you flinched hard, scared by the sudden voice across the room. it was him.

“gosh, you scared me!” you complained, catching your breath with your hand on your chest. taeyong had his back against a wall, arms crossed, just looking at you with a half smile on his face.

“sorry. but i mean it” he chuckled. you smiled at his confession, and grabbed a glass of water, with three ice cubes.

“thank you. you do too.”

you walked up to his side and stayed silent, just drinking from your glass. “you know, johnny wouldn’t give me your phone number.” he said, breaking the silence that filled the room. “i practically begged him but he wouldn’t give it to me.”

“you could’ve just asked me.” you looked at his beautiful side profile. honestly, he looked heavenly. he was, for sure, one of the best looking people you had ever met.

“nah, it’d be too obvious, don’t you think?” he continued, looking up to the ceiling. “kind of.”

you remained silent for a while, until you decided to make a move. you walked to face him up front. he lowered his gaze to look at your face. your eyes were so beautiful, he got lost on them so easily.

you wanted so hard to have some fun, to tease him a little, just to see his reaction. so you sighed, and smirked lightly. and oh boy he noticed it. he definitely did.

“it’s a little hot, ain’t it?” you said, in a lower and seductively tone, while you took your sweater off, and adjusted your black tight tank top. you could feel him watching your moves meticulously, paying attention to you.

“now that you’ve mentioned…” a smile played around the corners of taeyong’s mouth, as he rest one of his arms on the counter behind him. the atmosphere was beginning to change between the both of you.

daring, you lift of of your hands to his jaw, and just slid your finger at that section, making him tense up. “have you ever been told you have a very nice jawline, taeyong?” you took one step closer to him. the way you said his name made him go crazy inside his head. his smirk grew bigger, and before you could notice, he had one hand resting on your waist, pulling you closer to him.

“i wonder… if you’re just as tough as johnny said you were.” you said that, remembering one time that johnny mentioned that, just like you, taeyong would play hard to get.

keeping that in mind, you leaned closer to his neck and plant kisses all over the area. taeyong took a heavy breath at your sudden action. he tilt his head back, and just closed his eyes, too mesmerized by you.

if there was one thing you enjoyed, it was kissing someone’s neck. and you were good at it.

you went up a little bit to his jaw and traced a line of soft kisses until you stopped, right before his lips. you stared at them for a moment, and he did the same. but it was just driving him mad. he wanted to kiss your lips so badly, and you just tortured him. he's had enough.

before you could kiss his lips, he went for it first. your hands wrapped around his neck slowly, as you two felt each other’s lips. it was fascinating how well your mouth fit in his. his hand would travel from your face to your waist, where he’d give it a nice squeeze. a soft moan left your mouth as he smiled between the kiss.

how is he so good at this?

you were both tipsy, both hungry for each other’s lips. and nothing was stopping you.

your hand would softly pull his hair back, making his head fall back, so you could enjoy kissing and sucking onto his soft skin, and he loved it so much. he would sometimes breath heavily, while your hand traveled through his upper body, touching him through the fabric of his shirt.

“you’re so hot, damn it.” he stared into your soft and plump lips so intensely, and hand cupped your face, just before smacking his lips back on yours. this time, he had control over you, and it was fun. he pinned you against the kitchen wall, and kissed you so deeply, as his hand found its way to your waist and butt.

you were enjoying every second of it, and to be honest, you were getting a little bit more turned on than you intended to. 'uh-oh…'

“taeyong…” you mumbled against his mouth. he just groaned in response. oh that was hot. he began kissing your neck this time, and you were practically in heaven.

“this is getting… out of handle…”

he pretended he didn’t listen to you, and just kept on with his duty. unconsciously, you felt your hand lowering to a dangerous area, just above the top of his jeans. slowly, he stopped kissing you, and looked into your eyes, with a flirty face.

“you’re so hot, that’s making things difficult for me.” he said against your ear with a husky and incredibly sexy voice. oh. you got the point. only then you noticed that he was starting to have some trouble down there, and it would be irreversible if you two didn't stop. honestly, that made you feel empowered. he kissed your lips one more time and then held one of your hands.

“come on, follow me.”

that’s when you realised. you’d probably need to change your panties when you get home. you squeezed your legs together, still pressed against the wall. he noticed you were standing still, and took a second to look down. he chuckled at your legs, connecting the dots inside his head. but he didn’t have anything to say about it, so he just smiled and shrugged it off. he felt proud too.

uneasy, you started following him, still holding hands.

how exactly did he do this? he just made you wet your underwear, and now he was as cute as a kitten, holding your hand and leading you into the backyard, where you two laid down on the grass, and looked at the sky.

“taeil hyung has such a nice house. i want a backyard like this one too.” he mentioned looking up to the sky. and you wanted so bad to look up too, but you couldn’t, because your attention was all on his face.

taeyong put his arm around your shoulder, embracing you, and you rest your head on his chest, you could hear his heart beating.

“you still want my number?” all of a sudden, you asked him. he chuckled and left a kiss on you head.

-

“hey john, yongie.”

you greeted the boys as you entered the convenience store. you stood next to taeyong on the counter, as he was watching johnny count the money on the register. honestly, what's up with johnny and money?

you gave taeyong a kiss on his cheek, which resulted in a pair of red cheeks and a soft smile.

“i saw that.” johnny commented, not drifting away his focus from the coins scattered in front of him. you smiled at johnny’s comment and grabbed a lollipop from your purse, offering one to _your boyfriend_.

since you and taeyong started dating, you’d always stop by johnny’s work, and then leave for a walk. johnny was always very proud to mention that he was the one responsible for gathering you together, and you and taeyong would always agree with him, even if you knew that wasn’t necessarily true.

taeyong might be your boyfriend now, but for you, he’d always be your convenience store crush. and you’d always feel the same excitement to see him as you felt the day you met him.


End file.
